Kohaku Yakashi
'Character First Name:' Kohaku 'Character Last Name:' Yakashi 'IMVU Username:' Narutoallalone 'Nickname: (optional)' The Demon King 'Age:' 25 'Date of Birth:' MM/DD 11/23 'Gender:' Male 'Race' Roegayden - Family of Lohengarde Height 13'8" 'Weight:' 2050 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' King 'Scars/Tattoos:' There is a scar on his upper left pectoral muscle that leads down to the right side of his abdomen at a diagonal angle. 'Affiliation:' City: The Demon City of Regumi Country: The Hells Gates of Takashi 'Relationship Status:' ((Most likely "Single" for new members just entering their City)) Married 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Kohaku's personality is quite different from others. He is a very serious man when it comes to it (which is 3/4 of the time) but has a sweet and gentle side to him. He has a dickish attitude when he feels like it and generally doesn't really care for the public, but will do what it takes to keep them alive and make them stronger. His personality also entails that he hates sitting around in his kingdom, he'd rather be on a battlefield or instructing others and leading the battle than sitting in his kingdom and waiting. Kohaku's personality also entails that he is highly intelligent and a military genius. He thinks about the opponents next move and never lets his guard down. 'Behaviour:' Life style: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Goal in life?)) 'Rank (Given to you based on your job): ' King Weapon of Choice Kohaku's weapon of choice is his chainsaw sword. The sword itself is a rust color which he can retract the cover and reveal the rust colored blade underneath. He can also make the chainsaw blades appear on the sword by tapping the button on the side and making the cover go back out it. It can extend to be a one handed sword for quick melee attacks or extend to a two handed great sword for stronger and more precise attacks. If the blade comes in contact with the skin of anyone, Tetanus comes into play and causes a slow and painful death. 'Power:' ((No gravity, Time travel/manipulation, or regen/inpenitrable skin or other god mode abilities.)) Kohaku has the power to summon weapons at will, and as ever many as he wishes. All he has to do is press his hands together in a O shape and concentrate. His secondary power is the power to summon hell's beasts to his will by chanting in Latin. His third and final power is to transform his body into any of hell's demons, becoming one of the outcast sent to hell for punishment. 'Weapon Inventory:' His weapon inventory is unlimited. 'Allies:' Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Allies: My country - The Hells Gate of Takashi 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only one of the 7 lords will fill this part out.)) ''